The Last of Us Fanon Wiki:Images
General rules File extensions There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to The Last of Us Fanon Wiki, with the most common being .JPG and .PNG. Due to its lossless data compression, .PNG files are generally preferable. Animated .GIFs are disallowed due to their lack of purpose and distractive quality. If a still image is insufficient to illustrate the text it accompanies, then one should consider rewriting the text to better convey the intended message. Copyrights Every non-free image is used on under the auspices of the fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. Usage Given the nature of copyrighted images, tries to use them sparingly, and whenever possible on more than one single article, instead of using different pictures to illustrate the same subject. They are recommended to be used sparingly, acting only as an assistance, not as a focus. Remember, books rarely use images so neither should we. The use of too many images on the same article should also be avoided. Apart from the general consensus that it causes aesthetic problems, this practice also directly challenges the policy that we use images sparingly. Users may use up to three copyrighted images on their user pages as long as those are being used on canon and/or fanon articles. Users may not upload said images for use only on their user space, threads, or for blog purposes. Certain exceptions apply, such as using features similar to sandboxes for the purpose of improving articles. Galleries Galleries are not to be used on articles. We are here to write fan fiction, not to flash pictures. Sourcing All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. The image may be deleted if it isn't sourced properly within a given amount of time. Formats and cropping # Non-free images must remain unaltered. Changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is considered to be an infringement, thus the image will be deleted. ## The only exception to this happens when, in the lack of appropriate screenshots, we must resort to concept art images to depict a character in its respective infobox. In such case, altering the image to remove or alter its background is acceptable for aesthetic reasons. # Enhancing the color levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of non-free images should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. # Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. ## If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. ## If removal of these elements decreases the pixel ratio from standard when cropping an already uploaded image, re-sizing to adhere to said ratio will reduce overall fidelity. In order to conform to The Last of Us Fanon Wiki quality standards, removal of such features must be performed with an equivalent unedited high-quality image and subsequently revised to fit our image ratio requirements. Quality # The image should be of the highest quality available. # Extreme facial closeups should be avoided, except for character infoboxes; exceptions can be made. # Heaviky blurred images are unacceptable; it must be clearly visible, even fan-made images. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by exactly the same version with better quality. Aknowledgements The guidelines provided above have been provided by Avatar Wiki. The original source of the information can be found here.